A Special Gift
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: For: Becca, George Weasley celebrates his first Christmas in The Convergence with his best friends, of course everything goes to plan. Totally.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For: **Becca  
**Penname: **Missbooradley  
**Character:** George Weasley  
**Other Characters Used: **Taylor Williams (OC), Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre(s): **Friendship, Christmas  
**Message to your person: **Happy Christmas Becca! Have a wonderful day :D

* * *

**A Special Present**

_George Weasley celebrates his first Christmas in The Convergence with his best friends, of course everything goes to plan. Totally._

When George woke, he was alone. It was a very uncommon occurrence, as everyone who knew his girlfriend, Taylor, knew that she would sleep in until late afternoon if given the chance. He leant over and looked at the clock. Eight O'Clock? Blimey, he thought, something disastrous must have happened. After grabbing a shower, throwing on the first pair of jeans he could find and routing around in his, and then Taylor's drawers to find a suitable shirt for the day.

After dressing, he wandered sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Tay?" he said. He was greeted by a steak of black and blue hair as Taylor flung her arms around his waist tightly. He laughed and hugged her back. "Nice to see you too!"

"Happy Christmas!" Taylor said, grinning up at him. George kissed her gently, rubbed a bit of flour off her cheek and then released her. She turned back to the kitchen counter. "Are the other's up yet?"

"Surprisingly," George said, smirking. "You were up first." He peered over her shoulder and dipped a finger into the cake mix that Taylor was attempting, and failing to guard with her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Your favourite part, the food!" She replied, scowling slightly at him and smacking his hand away. She gestured towards the rest that was prepared to be cooked for the Christmas dinner later on. "Go wake up Lee would you? I need the help"

George pouted at her,

"Am I not enough for you?"

"After the great dinner fiasco of '97, I don't trust you or Fred anywhere near food, let alone something which can catch on fire." Taylor said, giving him a pointed look. George grinned and nodded.

"Ahh that was a good day," he said, and kissed her cheek gently before traipsing back up the stairs to wake Lee and Fred up. He banged on Lee's bedroom door until he heard Lee shout

"For the love of Merlin I'm awake!" and then turned his attention on his twin brother's door. To his surprise, Fred pulled open the door, and wearing a Christmas tree on his head and tinsel wrapped around him from head to toe.

"Merry Christmas Georgiekins. I see you have not dressed for the occasion" he said, draping some tinsel around his brother. George just beamed at him.

"Taylor doesn't allow Tinsel anywhere near her"

"She needs to stop being a spoilsport. At least I am wearing clothes underneath it this time" Fred said, and nodded at his brother before pushing past him and singing at the top of his voice, "Deck the halls with tons of Tinsel, Fa lalalalala lala la la, Tis the season to not be miserable…" and he ran down the stairs, George followed him, belting out the 'Fa la la's' and causing the pictures on the walls to shake. The twins carried this on, followed by a half asleep Lee Jordan, until they reached the kitchen.

Taylor turned and rolled her eyes at them.

"Happy Christmas Taylor!" Fred said, giving her a lopsided hug. "Presents!" he said, looking at George and they both darted out of the kitchen and into the lounge, Leaving Lee and Taylor to just shrug at each other and follow.

Fred and George had already created a mini snow storm with wrapping paper before Lee and Taylor could even sit down. Before long, all the present's where open, the twins where going googly eyed over their new Zonko's products, Taylor was stroking her new broom, and Lee was frowning at the new frilly apron the twins had given him for being 'such a little angel in the kitchen.' After a few minutes of 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over them, Fred and George gave identical pleading looks to Taylor.

"Food?" they said at the same time. Taylor chuckled, slightly nervously.

"Hold on," she said, pulling out 2 parcels and handing one to each of the twins. They quickly tore off the wrapping paper before freezing. Slowly, they each pulled out a jumper and held it up to examine it and each other's. George was Maroon with a bright gold 'G,' Fred's was gold with a maroon 'F.'

"What the hell is this?" George asked, frowning slightly as the memories of home and the Weasley family Christmas flooded through both him and Fred.

"Well, Molly taught me how to make them last year, and as she isn't here I thought you might like them." Taylor rambled. "It's a tradition right?"

Fred had already pulled his over his head, nudging George and grinned.

"That it is" he said, leaning over to hug Taylor tightly.

"Thank you Taylor" George said, hugging her as well, and kissing her cheek. "This means a lot." Taylor's face lit up and she beamed at them both.

"Now food?" Fred said hopefully. The other three laughed.

"Always thinking with your stomach" Lee said, "Come on then, Christmas Dinner awaits."

And the four of them stuffed themselves full of Taylor and Lee's miraculous Christmas dinner, filled with laughter, friendship, and, when they let Fred and George near the cake, some rainbow coloured smoke coming out of their ears.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
